


The Unknown Sister

by Raven_Mortem



Series: The Unknown Kin Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Rose has a sister, Space and Time, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Travel, Why does Rose have a sister?, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Mortem/pseuds/Raven_Mortem
Summary: (SPORADIC UPDATES)Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and dark will rise, when a good man goes to war. Demons run but count the cost. The battle’s won, but the children are lost.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor and Original Female Character
Series: The Unknown Kin Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

Inside a white room on Demon's Run, an asteroid that had been modified into a habitation, twin girls had been born.

“I wish I could tell you that you’ll be loved, that you’ll be safe and cared for and protected,” Amy Pond spoke to her two daughters, one she was carrying and one wrapped up in a cot, “But this isn’t a time for lies. What you are going to be, Melody is very, very brave,” she said before looking to her other daughter, “And you as well, Aurora. So very brave.”

Korvarian stepped forwards from a line of armed guards. “Two minutes,” she told Amy.

“But not as brave as they’ll have to be,” Amy continued, ignoring the eye patch wearing woman, “Because there’s someone coming. I don’t know where he is, or what he’s doing, but trust me, he’s on his way.”

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” another woman said after appearing in the room with a flash.

The armed guards suddenly aimed at her, but she took no notice as she held up a device and pressed a button. The armed guards and Korvarian all dropped to their knees as their eye patches electrocuted them.

“Oh, don’t worry, my dear,” the woman spoke as she noticed Amy stepping in front of the cot, holding Melody protectively. “I’m not here to kill anyone, which is surprisingly against my nature. But timelines must be maintained, which means that you can’t remember any of this,” the woman said before looking around the room to the soldiers and Korvarian, “Any of you.”

The woman raised a slender device and the room was bathed in a blinding white light. When it faded, Amy was standing there holding Melody, and Korvarian and the soldiers where standing once again.

No one noticed or even realised that Aurora was gone from her cot, and their memories.

\----

On a street in England, the woman reappeared holding a baby.

She looked down at the little girl in disgust, “If you even think of throwing up on me, the time lines can be damned” she warned before she approached a house, “Now, what to name you, what to name you?” she pondered, “Aurora is just....yuk.” The woman sighed dramatically, “What was that blasted name he used for you? Nira? Lira?” she shook her head, “No, no, that’s not right. Kira, wasn’t it?”

She reached the front door of the home and looked back down at the baby. “This better be the right address,” she continued to speak to herself before she placed the baby on the doorstep, curling her lip up at the newborn as it started to cry. “Oh, why do these things leak so much?” she muttered before pulling out a piece of paper and writing a name on it before placing it on top of the baby and knocking on the door.

By the time the door opened, the woman was gone.

\----

“Hello,” a young brunette girl greeted the eleventh Doctor who was sitting on a swing.

“Hello,” the Doctor replied.

“Why are you sitting on a swing?” the girl asked.

“Why shouldn’t I?” the Doctor questioned back.

“Because you’re old,” the girl told him.

“Yes, that’s true,” the Time Lord agreed, “That is very true.”

“My mum says I shouldn’t talk to strange men.”

“Ah, your mum’s right,” the Doctor replied.

“Are you strange?” the girl asked curiously.

The Doctor smiled, “Oh, dear. I’m way past strange. I think I’m probably incredible.”

“Are you lonely?” the girl continued to question.

“Why would I be lonely?”

“Because you’re sad,” the brunette said, “Have you lost something?”

“No,” the Doctor shook his head.

“When I lose something, I go to a quiet place and close my eyes, and then I can remember where I put it,” the girl told him.

“Good plan,” the Time Lord told her.

“I’m always losing things. I lost my best pencil, my school bag, and my gran, and my mojo.”

“Your mojo?” the Doctor questioned.

“I got it back, though,” she told him.

“Hey, that’s good.”

“What did you lose?” the girl asked the Doctor.

“My friend,” the Doctor explained, “I met her four times before and I lost her each time, and now I don’t think I’ll ever find her again.”

“Have you been looking?” she questioned.

“Yeah, everywhere.”

“That’s sad,” the girl responded with a frown.

“It is a bit,” the Doctor said before noticing an older woman with a little girl, “Hey, is that your mum?”

The girl turned to where he was looking and nodded, “Yeah, and my sister. I better go and see if they’re all right.”

“Yeah, I think you better had,” the Doctor told her.

“How are you going to find her?” the girl asked, turning back to the Time Lord.

“Well, the last couple of times I met her, I just sort of bumped into her, so I thought maybe if I just wandered about a bit, I might bump into her again. You know, like destiny, sort of.”

“That’s rubbish,” the girl scoffed, scrunching her nose up.

“Yeah, I think it probably is,” the Doctor agreed, though he didn’t look convinced, “Hey, maybe I could find a quiet room and have a good think about it instead.”

“That would be better,” the girl replied, “Goodbye,” she told him before starting to walk away.

“Goodbye,” the Doctor said.

The brunette suddenly turned back to the Doctor. “Mister, I hope you find her again,” she said before heading to her mother and sister.

“So do I,” the Doctor muttered as he slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a broken necklace that had a small damaged silver star pendant on it. “So do I,” he repeated as his hand closed around it.

“Who was that?” the little girls mother asked when the brunette reached them.

“Look what mum got us,” the brunette’s sister said as she showed her a necklace with a small silver sun pendant on it. “Mum got you one too,” she added as she handed her sister a small box.

“I was talking to a sad man,” the girl replied.

“Look, Kira Oswald, what have I told you about talking to strange men?” the sisters mother scolded Kira.

“Sorry, mum,” Kira replied as she opened the small box, revealing a small silver star pendant on a chain.


	2. Rose

**Powell Estate: 2005**

A blue sedan screeched to a halt outside the flats of Powell Estate and a young woman with long blonde hair quickly got out before rushing towards the stairs, forgetting her bags in the trunk.

She pulled out her phone and dialled her sisters number once again, only to swear under her breath when she was sent directly to message bank.

“You better be okay, Rose, or I’m gonna kill you myself,” the blonde muttered before she threw open the door to the flat, relief flooding her system when she saw her sister sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

“Kira!” Rose exclaimed, putting her cup of tea down on the coffee table.

“Rose, I swear to god you’re going to be the death of me!” Kira said before pulling her sister into a tight hug, “You had me so worried.”

“I’m fine,” Rose muttered, even though she was hugging her sister just as tightly. She suddenly pulled away and frowned at her younger sister, “I thought you were at university?” she questioned.

“Oh, you really gonna think I’m gonna stay at school when I find out off mum that your job blew up and no one could get a hold of you?” Kira replied sarcastically.

Rose's shoulders slumped, “I guess not,” she said before their mother walked into the room.

“Aurora, your home early,” Jackie said before hugging her youngest daughter, “You better not have gotten a speeding ticket. Rose has just lost her job and we don’t need any more bills coming in.”

Kira shot Rose a grin over their mothers shoulder with a wink, causing her older sister to have to stifle a laugh. “Mum, you know I don’t speed,” Kira lied, “And you know how I feel about that name. I’m not a princess.”

“You always will be to me,” Jackie said before looking at Rose, “The both of you.”

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Kira said before grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her towards her bedroom. The moment they stepped inside, Kira closed the door before turning to her sister, “Spill.”

“Kira, there’s nothing to talk about, okay. I wasn’t even there,” Rose said as she sat on her bed.

“Rose, I’ve known you my whole life,” Kira said as she sat beside her sister, “And I know when you’re lying. Who do you think I learnt from?”

“I’m serious, Kira. There’s nothing to say, okay,” Rose stated defensively, “I don’t know what happened.”

Kira looked at her sister for a moment before she suddenly stood up, “Okay, then. You sure there’s nothing, I’m gonna go get my stuff. I have a week off from university,” she said as she headed to the door. Kira paused as she opened it and glanced back to Rose, “And a week to figure out what you’re not telling me,” she added before stepping out.

Rose groaned as the door closed, knowing how her sister could be when she set her mind to something.

\----

“Aurora,” Jackie said as Kira stepped inside the kitchen the next morning, only to sigh when her daughter frowned at the name. “Kira, I don’t know why you don’t like that name.”

“I just don’t think it suits me. I’m eighteen, not some child dreaming of a prince to come and save me,” Kira told her mother as she poured herself a cup of tea, as well as a second cup for her sister, “And anyways, no one but you calls me that. It just seems a bit fairy tale.”

“It’s still your name,” Jackie stated before shaking her head, “Anyways, are you sure that your professors are okay with you taking a week off? I know you told them it was a family emergency, but this is your future.”

“I know, mum,” Kira sighed as she lent against the counter, “And I made sure they could email me anything I’d need for my exams. But you and Rose are my family and that will always come first. I’ve got plenty of time to catch up on anything I miss.”

Jackie frowned, but didn’t say anything. She knew how much Kira put into her studies and it wouldn’t surprise her if her youngest wasn’t already ahead. _If Only Rose held Aurora's approach to school,_ she thought, wondering what had gone wrong with her oldest.

“Morning,” Rose greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

“Morning sis,” Kira replied as she handed Rose the other cup of tea.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Jackie said as she stood up, “What’s your plans for today?” she asked her oldest.

“Was hoping Kira would help me with finding a job,” Rose said as she sat down at the table.

“Could always finish your schooling,” Kira said, looking to Rose with a raised eyebrow.

Rose just rolled her eyes at her sister as she drunk her tea.

“There’s Finch's. You could try them,” Jackie spoke up, “They’ve always got jobs.”

“Oh, great,” Rose muttered before shooting her sister a glare when Kira snickered, “The butcher’s.”

“Well, it might do you some good. That job was giving you airs and graces,” Jackie said, “And I’m not joking about compensation. You’ve have genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!”

“Mum,” Kira drawled, looking at her mother with a raised eyebrow, “Arianna is Greek.”

“Oh, I know that,” Jackie shot back, “But that’s not the point. It’s a valid claim."

“Did you get a cat?” Kira asked when she heard a rattle at the door.

Rose must have heard it as well as she stood up. “Mum, you’re such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We’re going to get strays.”

Kira furrowed her eyebrows as she approached the front door as Jackie replied, “I did that weeks back!”

“No, you thought about it,” Rose shot back, though she frowned when her sister knelt by the cat flap and picked up a screw.

They shared a glance before the cat flap moved, drawing their attention. Kira opened it and looked through, only to jump when she came face to face with a man. She stood up and yanked the door open. “You the hell are you?” she demanded as the man stood up also.

The man opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he noticed Rose. “What are you doing here?” he asked her.

“Because I do,” Rose responded as she frowned at the man, “And I’m only at home because _someone_ blew up my job!”

“Wait, what!?” Kira exclaimed, looking between the man and her sister.

The man ignored her as he frowned at a slender device in his hand, “I must have the wrong signal,” he muttered before looking between the two sisters, “You’re not plastic, are you?” he asked before going to tap on Rose's head, but was stopped when Kira grabbed his wrist.

“Touch her and I break it,” she told him, and drove her point home when her grip tightened as she twisted his wrist.

“Okay, okay. Not plastic,” the man muttered as he winced. Kira let his wrist go and he frowned at her. Before he could say anything however, Rose grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside.

“You. Inside. Right now,” the older blonde said, ignoring her sisters questioning gaze.

\----

“Who is it?” Jackie called from her bedroom where she was putting on some makeup.

Rose grabbed Kira's arm as they passed their mothers room, pausing briefly to explain to Jackie. “It’s about last night. He’s part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes,” she lied before continuing.

“What is going on?” Kira hissed quietly to her older sister as she glanced back to the man who had stopped at their mothers doorway, “And what in God’s name did you mean he blew up your job?”

“Look, I’ll explain everything later, okay,” Rose replied back as they reached the kitchen.

“No,” Kira said as she pulled her arm from her sister’s grasp, “Tell me what happened, now!” she demanded.

“I don’t know, okay,” Rose admitted, “I went to give Wilson the lottery money, but I was attacked by mannequins. I don’t know how, so don’t even ask,” she continued when Kira grew confused, “All I know was that he saved me or something before blowing up the shop.”

Kira glanced back towards their mothers room with a frown, not having a clue what her sister was talking about. “Killer mannequins?” she questioned, turning to her sister. As much as she didn’t want to believe her sister and her outrageous story, Kira couldn’t help but notice that Rose wasn’t lying and that she actually looked scared. “Who is he, Rose?” she demanded quietly.

“I don’t know,” Rose exclaimed, “Just said he was the Doctor. Nothing else.”

“Okay,” Kira said, raising her hands, “I believe you. Just tell me why you let him in here?” she asked.

“Questions,” Rose replied before they both noticed the Doctor approaching, “Just, just do what you do best, okay?” she whispered to her sister before pushing her out of the kitchen.

Kira frowned, but moved to the couch and sat down to observe the Doctor. She had no idea what she was supposed to looking for, but she couldn’t deny that she wasn’t curious about the man herself. And if, and that was a big if, he did save her sister's life, she could at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Don’t mind the mess,” Rose told the Doctor before he entered the living room. “Do you want a coffee?” she questioned.

“Might as well, thanks. Just milk,” the Doctor said as he noticed Kira watching him.

Kira crossed her arms as she sat back in the couch, wondering what the so-called Doctor was doing when he looked at a magazine on the coffee table.

“That won’t last, he’s gay and she’s an alien,” the man said, still noticing Kira watching him, her face showing nothing. He shrugged it off as he picked up a book.

“I’m not blaming you, even if it was some sort of joke that went wrong,” Rose called from the kitchen.

The Doctor didn’t seem to hear her, or to Kira, just ignored Rose as he flipped through the paperback.

“Hmm. Sad ending,” he muttered before dropping the book back onto the coffee table. He glanced once more at Kira, noticing she was still watching him silently, not having even moved an inch. His lips drew downward slightly, trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling he was starting to feel as the blonde continued to stare at him.

“They said on the news they’d found a body,” Rose continued.

Kira twitched at that, having feared that her sister had been harmed when no one could get a hold of Rose the night before. Her gaze flickered towards the kitchen before refocusing on the man when he moved again.

 _So she does move,_ the Doctor thought as he picked up some mail. “Rose Tyler,” he read the name on one of the letters, only to realise that Kira‘s eyes seem to boring into him as he did so. He dropped the letters and cleared his throat, the uncomfortable feeling growing. He wasn’t use to being watched so closely. He glanced at the blonde before noticing his reflection in a mirror. “Ah, could’ve been worse,” he muttered to himself, “Look at the ears,” he said a little louder, looking at Kira through the mirror.

Kira’s face didn’t show anything, even though she was brimming on the inside with questions. The main two that circled her mind was, ‘Doctor who?’, and, ‘Why does he seem surprised by his reflection?’.

“All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke,” Rose told them from the kitchen as she continued to make tea.

The Doctor frowned again at Kira's gaze, wondering if the human had even blinked. He looked away from the blonde, trying to distract himself and his eyes lit up when he noticed a deck of cards. He picked them up and started shuffling them, grinning at Kira. “Luck be a lady,” he said, hoping to get her to do something other than just stare at him. It was almost unnerving.

“Anyway, if we’re going to the police, I want to know what I’m saying,” Rose continued to say.

The Doctor shuffled the cards again, only for them to go flying everywhere. His eyes shot up to Kira and she raised an eyebrow at him. “Maybe not,” he said as he tugged on his ear sheepishly as he looked at the cards around the room. He looked back to Kira in surprise when she cleared her throat.

“Doctor who?” Kira questioned him and the Time Lords eyebrows furrowed at her unexpected question.

The Doctor was about to reply, telling her that it was only the Doctor, when the cat flap rattled. “What’s that, then? You got a cat?” he asked, but noticing Kira's furrowed eyebrows as she looked to the door, he got the feeling it wasn’t a cat.

“No,” Rose called.

Suddenly a scurrying sound came from behind the couch that Kira was sitting on and the blonde stood up and was about to check what was behind it, but the Doctor stopped her.

“Don’t think that’s a good idea,” he murmured before checking behind the couch himself, only for a plastic arm to grab him around the throat.

“We did have, but now they’re just strays. They come in off the estate,” Rose continued as Kira tried to help tug the arm from the Doctor's throat. “I told Mickey to chuck that out,” Rose said as she entered the living room with two mugs of coffee, “You’re all the same. Give a man-"

“Rose, shut it!” Kira exclaimed as she continued to tug at the arm, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that killer mannequins didn’t sound so out there right now.

She managed to tug the arm off from around the Doctor's throat, only for it to stop in mid-air before going straight for Kira, wrapping its hand around her face and covering her nose and mouth.

“Kira!” Rose exclaimed as she dropped the cups in alarm.

The Doctor was quick to try and get it off of Kira, tugging at the arm, but throwing them both off balance and they crash through the coffee table.

“Do something!” Rose cried.

“I’m trying,” the Doctor ground out before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

Finally managing to get the arm off of Kira's face after using his sonic, the Doctor was quick to deactivate it by pressing his device to the plastic palm.

Kira gasped for breath as the fingers on the arm stop flexing.

“It’s all right, I’ve stopped it. There you go,” the Doctor said as he threw the arm to Rose who caught it, “You see? Armless.”

“Do you think?” Rose snapped sarcastically before hitting the man with said arm.

“Ow!” the Doctor complained before taking the arm off Rose and leaving the flat, having found what he was looking for.

“Are you okay?” Rose asked her sister.

“Fine,” Kira nodded, before her eyes went to the front door.


	3. Doctor Who?

“Hold on a minute,” Rose called to the Doctor as she and Kira followed after the man down the stairs, “You can’t just go swanning off.”

“Yes I can,” the Doctor told them, “Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you.”

“But that arm was moving. It tried to kill my sister,” Rose exclaimed in disbelief, glancing back to her sister who was following silently.

“Ten out of ten for observation,” the Doctor remarked sarcastically.

“You can’t just walk away,” Rose continued, feeling a little disgruntled that her sister wasn’t backing her up, “That’s not fair. You’ve got to tell us what’s going on.”

“No, I don’t,” the Time Lord told them.

“All right, then,” Rose said as she stopped outside the block of flats, “I’ll go to the police. I’ll tell everyone.”

“Ah, Rose,” Kira cut her sister off, looking at Rose with a raised eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure that they’ll just put you in the looney bin. You know, killer mannequins and all that,” she continued.

“He said, if I did that, I’d get people killed,” Rose told her sister.

Kira blinked and looked between the Doctor and Rose. “So, then why would you want to tell someone?” she asked her sister before looking to the Doctor, “And you never answered my questioned. Doctor who?”

“Just the Doctor,” the Time Lord answered as he looked at Kira curiously.

“The Doctor,” Kira said slowly, her eyebrows furrowing as something niggled in the back of her mind, telling her that she’s heard that name before.

“Hello,” the Doctor said with a little wave of his hand.

“Have you ever been to Cardiff?” Kira asked him, and the Doctor looked at Kira in confusion, though also intrigue.

“Come on, you can tell us,” Rose spoke up before glancing at her sister, “We’ve seen enough. Are you the police?”

“No,” the Doctor denied, “I was just passing through. I’m a long way from home.”

“So, out of the country, then?” Kira questioned, trying to recall where she had heard his name from.

Rose, after sending her sister a glare that said she wasn’t helping, cleared her throat, “In the basement, those mannequins tried to kill me!” she gestured to herself, “Then that plastic arm just tried to kill my sister. So, what have we done wrong? How come those plastic things are coming after us?” she demanded.

“Oh,” the Doctor remarked, looking to Rose, even though he was curious about her sister. There was just something about her. “Suddenly the entire world revolves around you?” he asked her sarcastically, “You were just an accident. You got in the way, that’s all.”

Kira frowned as her sister continued to press, unsure what the man was talking about. _Does that mean they were after him?_ she asked herself.

“They tried to kill me and my sister!” Rose exclaimed in frustration.

“It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down......the only reason it fixed on you at all, is because you met me,” the Doctor explained, exasperated.

Kira raised and eyebrow at the Doctor, thinking that the man thought a bit highly of himself while Rose cocked her head to the side, “So, what you’re saying is, the whole world revolves around you?” Rose asked.

The Doctor smiled brightly, causing Kira to snort, “Sort of, yeah,” the man said.

“Oh, you are full of it,” Kira couldn’t help but say as she shook her head.

“Sort of, yeah,” the Doctor repeated with another grin, causing Kira to roll her eyes, though he saw a small smile appear on her face momentarily. _So, she does show emotion,_ he couldn’t help but think, not having seen anything really from the younger blonde.

“But all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?” Rose asked.

“No one,” the Doctor shrugged, causing both women to frown in thought.

“What, you’re on your own?” Rose asked incredulously.

“Well, who else is there?” he asked, “I mean you lot, all you do is eat chips, got to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there’s a war going on!”

Rose snatched the arm back and took a step back, “Okay, start from the beginning,” she started as she fell into step with Kira as the Doctor started walking again, “If you’re gonna go with living plastic, and I don’t even believe that, but if I do....how do you kill it?” she asked.

“The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead,” the Time Lord explained.

“So that’s radio control?” Rose guessed.

The Doctor shook his head, “Thought control,” he corrected and was met with silence. He glanced back at the two women, “Are you alright?” he asked concerned, culture shock wasn’t unheard of.

“Yeah,” Rose agreed, but Kira didn’t say a word.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the younger blonde, and Rose poked her sisters side, breaking Kira from her thoughts.

“Sorry,” Kira said before looking at the Doctor, “Did you say something?”

The Doctor nodded, “I asked if you were all right,” he told her.

Kira blinked, frowning at the man, “Uh, yeah. Fine,” she told him, before furrowing her brows, “You sure you’ve never been to Cardiff?” she questioned. Kira really couldn’t shake the feeling off that she had seen him somewhere before, she just couldn’t remember where.

“Once or twice,” the Doctor replied vaguely, rather curious as to why the younger blonde seemed so certain that she had seen him before. The Time Lord knew he’d never met her before today, so was unsure as to why she seemed so persistent with her questions.

“So, who’s controlling it, then?” Rose asked when she noticed her sister and the Doctor were just staring at each other. She wasn’t to sure if she liked the way the man was looking at her sister. It wasn’t perverted or anything, just seemed like he was curious, but Rose wasn’t sure as to why. Kira was just a history major that tended to get into a bit of trouble.

“Long story,” the Doctor waved off.

“Long day,” Kira shot back, her eyes narrowing slightly.

“But what’s it all for?” Rose cut in, frowning at her sister again, “I mean, shop window dummies.....what’s that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain’s shops?” she questioned, both seriously and jokingly.

“No,” the Doctor denied after a chuckle.

“No,” Rose repeated.

“It’s not a price war,” the Doctor responded casually before he turned serious, “They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you,” he admitted, glancing at the two following him, once again trying to judge their reactions, “Do you believe me?”

“No,” Rose said with an unapologetic shrug.

“Yes,” Kira said at the same time. She raised an eyebrow when Rose and the Doctor stopped walking and turned to her in surprise. “What?” she questioned, “I just got attacked by a bloody plastic arm. World domination doesn’t seem that farfetched at the moment.”

The Doctor eyed Kira curiously, finding her....strange. When she looked to him, he nodded his head before turning to Rose, “But you’re still listening,” he said a little smugly, not missing the younger blonde roll her eyes.

“Really though, Doctor. Tell us. Who are you?” Rose asked, her gaze determined.

The Doctor came to a full stop and turned to face the two women fully. He curiously noticed Kira stiffen slightly at his actions, her eyes turning guarded, but he could just see the curiosity there as well. “Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?” he stepped closer, seeing Kira stiffen more, but seeing how she had reacted earlier, it wasn’t that surprising that she would react like that. “It’s like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world’s turning and you just can’t quite believe it because everything looks like it’s standing still. I can feel it,” he explained, taking Kira's hand.

Kira eyed the man curiously as she listened, finding his words both fascinating and unbelievable at the same time.

“The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour,” he released Kira’s hand to take Rose's, “And the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven miles per hour, and I can feel it. We’re falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny world, and if we let go.....” he released her hand, “That’s who I am. Now forget me, Rose and Kira Tyler.”

He grabbed the arm back from Rose and waved it at them, smiling once again, “Go home,” he told them firmly before walking off towards a blue police box.

Kira watched him for a moment before Rose grabbed her arm and started heading away, but the younger blonde stopped when she recognised the box. “You’re kidding me,” she breathed before turning and running back to the block of units, needing her laptop.

Rose frowned at her sister before heading off towards Mickey's, but stopped when she heard a strange noise. She turned and ran back to where she had last seen the Doctor, but found him and the blue box gone.


	4. Pizza?

When Kira got home, she pushed past her frantic mother who was going on about the broken coffee table, just wanting to get to her bag.

She had thought that the name the Doctor had sounded familiar, but it hadn’t been until she had seen the police box had she realised where from. Kira couldn’t really fault herself for having forgotten, since she had almost been chocked to death by a plastic arm, but now that she knew where she recognised the Doctor from, she wanted answers.

“Aurora!” Jackie shouted after her daughter as the young woman disappeared inside her room. Sighing as she looked at the remains of the coffee table, Jackie wandered back to the kitchen to get the phone.

Kira was quick to get to her bag and pull out her laptop and sat on the bed as she opened it. She shot the closed door a look as she could hear her mother on the phone and rolled her eyes before pulling out a small device from a hidden pocket in her bag and plugged it into her laptop.

The screen flickered and went blank and Kira tapped the side of the laptop impatiently as she waited for the USB to be accepted. The blonde glanced at the doorway again, making sure her mother wasn’t going to barge in without warning, just as the screen flickered to reveal a man.

 _“Kira?”_ the man asked, his accent American.

Kira looked back to the screen and frowned, “I thought you said he wasn’t going to show for a few more years, Jack,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

 _“You saw him?”_ Jack asked, his eyes going wide.

“Well, if you consider that I was just attacked by a mannequin arm and he stopped it, then I’d say yes,” Kira replied snidely, “You could have warned me. And what was he going on about mannequins trying to take over the world? You continuously told me that aliens didn’t exist, and the only reason I didn’t believed you about time travel was because of what I stumbled across when I was researching JFK and then you appearing at my doorstep.”

 _“I couldn’t tell you,”_ Jack replied, _“You know what could happen.”_

“Yes, yes,” Kira snapped, “Timelines, whatever that means,” she rolled her eyes, “But my sister also met him. Said that he blew up her job.”

Jack chuckled, _“Ah, yes. I remember that,”_ he remarked.

“My sister almost died, you pompous jerk!” Kira snapped, glaring at the screen and Jack was quick to sober, “Now, what the hell is he doing here?”

Jack shrugged, although Kira couldn’t see, _“My guess, to stop the mannequins.”_

“Oh, that’s helpful,” Kira huffed, “Anything else I should know?”

The man raised an eyebrow as a small smile appeared on his face. _“How do you feel about pizza for lunch?”_ he asked.

“What in God’s name does pizza have to do with the Doctor?!” Kira exclaimed.

 _“Aurora, is everything okay?”_ Jackie’s voice called from outside the bedroom door.

“Yeah, fine!” Kira called back, shooting Jack another glare when the man muttered something that she couldn’t quite catch.

 _“Is someone else in there?”_ Jackie asked, _“It better not be that man. You know the rules about boys and closed doors.”_

“No, mum. Just trying to figure out this email that I was sent from University,” Kira tried not to snap at her mother, but Jack’s amused expression was making it hard.

 _“Okay, dear. Just shout if you need any help,”_ Jackie’s voice faded as she moved away from the door.

“Not a word,” Kira snapped to Jack when she saw he was about to say something.

 _“Wasn’t going to say anything,”_ the man replied with a grin.

“Sure you weren’t,” the blonde muttered, not believing the man for a second.

 _“So, pizza?”_ Jack said, getting the subject back on track, _“I’ll send you the address,”_ he looked away from the screen before he paused, _“Oh, and keep an eye on Ricky”_

“But wh-” Kira was cut off when the screen went blank and she closed the laptop with a thud, “Bloody American,” she grumbled as her phone went off, alerting her to a message.

Kira pulled her phone out of her pocket as she unplugged the USB and tucked it back into her bag. She opened the message and frowned, realising that the address was here in London, not in Wales where she knew Jack lived.

“Odd,” she muttered as she grabbed her laptop and bag, shoving the device inside the bag as she headed back out of the room.

“Oh, Au-” Jackie called as she exited her bedroom, but the younger blonde had already gone. She shook her head, “That one never stops,” she sighed as she re-entered her bedroom, wondering why one of her daughters was so driven, while the other seemed to be adrift.

\----

“Why in the world would he want to meet me here?” Kira grumbled a few hours later as she looked at the restaurant Jack had sent her to.

She adjusted the strap of her bag as her shoulder started hurting from carrying it, only to frown when she noticed Mickey’s car parked at the front. “What’s Mickey doing here?” Kira asked herself as she approached the building and entered.

“....they had a few jobs going at the canteen,” she heard her sister’s voice and noticed Mickey and Rose sitting at a table. “That’s it then....dishing out chips...”

“You could always finish your A levels,” Kira said from behind Rose, making her older sister jump.

“Kira, what are you doing here?” Rose asked as she turned to her sister.

“Felt like some pizza,” Kira shrugged, though she frowned when Mickey didn’t say anything as she sat down beside her sister.

Rose looked at her sister before continuing on with her complaining, causing Kira to roll her eyes. “I dunno. It’s all Jimmy Stone’s fault. I only left school because of him, and look at where he ended up.”

Kira snorted, unable to help herself and earned a glare from Rose. “What?” she asked, “He should have known better.”

“You broke his leg!” Rose exclaimed.

“As I said, he should have known better,” Kira said uncaringly.

“So, where did you meet this Doctor?” Mickey asked, causing Kira to frown as she looked to him.

“I’m sorry, wasn’t I talking about me for a second?” Rose asked.

“When don’t you?” Kira muttered, earning herself a wack on the arm from Rose. “Hey, that hurt!” she said, glaring at her sister as she rubbed her arm.

Before Rose could say anything, Mickey cut her off, “Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Did he have something to do with that?”

“No....” Rose trailed off, her voice betraying her words.

Kira however, took no notice as she stared at Mickey as Jack’s words played in her mind. _“Keep an eye on Ricky.”_ She couldn’t say for certain, but there was definitely something wrong with Rose’s boyfriend.

“Come on,” Mickey pressed and Kira’s eyes narrowed as Rose sighed.

“Sort of,” the older blonde admitted, “Ow!” Rose glared at Kira after she had been kicked, “What did you do that for?”

“Rose, just shut it,” Kira snapped as she eyed Mickey, noticing that he didn’t even seem to be aware of their argument.

“What was he doing there?” Mickey, or whatever he was asked.

“She’s not talking, Ricky,” Kira stated, and her suspicions were confirmed when the man didn’t seem to respond as he normally would to someone messing up his name.

“And besides,” Rose cut in, shooting her sister a look before looking back to her boyfriend, “I’m not going on about him, Mickey, I’m not, because, I know it sounds daft but....I don’t think he’s safe. I think he’s dangerous.”

“But you can trust me sweetheart!” Mickey said, before it seemed like he had glitched as he continued in rapid succession, “Babe, sugar, darling, sugar.”

Rose looked to Mickey in confusion as Kira realised what exactly was wrong with Mickey and as she had seen the Doctor almost do earlier, the reached forwards to the young man and tapped his forehead, her eyes widening in shock when it was plastic.

Mickey’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and slammed it down onto the table, causing Kira to hiss in pain as it twisted, but the mannequin continued on as if nothing had happened.

“You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he’s planning, and I can help you, Rose.”

“Mickey, let her go!” Rose exclaimed, but he continued as if he hadn’t heard her.

“Because that’s all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart.”

“Mickey, or what ever you are,” Kira hissed through clenched teeth as she glared at the man, “If you don’t let me go, I’m gonna break your arm.”

“Your champagne,” a waiter asked, though none of the trio took any notice as Kira was still glaring at Mickey while Rose was looking shocked at her boyfriend.

The waiter moved beside Mickey and the sister’s eyes widened when they saw it was the Doctor.

“Take it from me,” the Doctor whispered dangerously in the mannequins ear as his eyes fell onto the hold Mickey had on Kira, “I would release her.”

Mickey’s eyes widened when he turned to the Doctor. “Ah, gotcha,” he said with a grin and Kira took the opportunity and snatched the champagne bottle from the Doctor and smashed it over the mannequins head, getting it to release her.

“Kira!” Rose exclaimed as she was quick to stand up.

“Not now, Rose,” Kira snapped as she rubbed her wrist, her eyes wide Mickey didn’t seem phased by having a bottle broken over his head.

The mannequin turned to Kira with a grin and the younger blonde was quick to move out of his reach as he lashed out at her, his hands changing into clubs.

There were screams around the four of them and Kira spotted the fire alarm. “Everyone out!” she shouted as she moved towards it, just as the Doctor grabbed the mannequin’s head with both hands. She pulled the fire alarm, just hearing Mickey say, “Don’t think that’s gonna stop me,” and turned to the voice, only to see the Doctor holding the mannequins head while the rest of it started wildly smashing tables.

“Out now!” Rose shouted as she grabbed her sister’s hand and dragged her towards the back of the restaurant, “Get out! Get out!” Rose continued to shout as people ran for the exit.

“What did you do that for?” the Doctor questioned Kira as he joined them.

“Why not?!” Kira shot back as she glanced to the man, only to raise an eyebrow at the Doctor’s grin, and the fact he was still carrying the mannequins head. “What do you want with that?” she asked, pointing to the head, only for her sister to tug her arm harder, “Okay, okay. Leaving questions till after the running,” she grumbled, earning a chuckle from the Doctor.

After they exited through the kitchen, Kira stopped to catch her breath as Rose ran towards a locked gate.

“Open the gate!” Rose shouted as she shook the gate, hoping it would open, “Use that tube thing, come on!”

Kira glanced at the Doctor when she heard a whirring sound behind her before it stopped and the Doctor held up a slender device.

“What, this?” he asked casually.

“What is that?” Kira questioned, unable to help her curiosity as she eyed the device.

“This is a sonic screwdriver,” the Doctor told her, though he was loud enough for Rose to hear him as well.

“Use it!” Rose shouted, frustrated that her sister couldn’t keep her questions to herself. There was a killer mannequin after them and _now_ was definitely not the time for questions.

“Nah. Tell ya what, let’s go in here,” the Doctor replied as he approached the blue police box that they had seen earlier.

Kira swallowed as she watched the Doctor unlock the box, having been told a bit about if from Jack, but as the mannequin tried to bust down the door to the exit, leaving dints in the door, she was quick to follow the Doctor.

“We can’t hide inside a wooden box!” Rose exclaimed, seeing her sister enter before trying the gate again, “It’s gonna get us! Doctor!”

Kira stopped short the moment she stepped inside, realising that Jack hadn’t been lying when he said it was much bigger on the inside. The younger blonde was jostled from her thoughts when Rose ran into her, almost knocking them both off their feet.

When they had regained their footing, Rose took one look inside before rushing back outside.

Kira tilted her head as she watched the Doctor as he approached a console in the centre of the room, just as Rose re-entered.

“It’s gonna follow us!” the older blonde shouted.

“The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn’t get through that door, and believe me, they’ve tried,” the Doctor told them, glancing curiously at Kira as she looked around, hearing his ship humming gently as the blonde ran her hand down the railing as she approached the console. He snapped from his thoughts when his ship hummed mentally to him, almost as if she was chuckling and he frowned, “Now, shut up a minute,” he said, shooting his ship a glare as he started to wire up the head to the console.

“You met Genghis Khan?” Kira’s question broke the Doctor’s concentration and he paused, looking to her with a frown and she raised her hands, “Okay, keeping questions to myself.”

The Doctor continued to frown at her, having actually wanted to know why she seemed a lot more calmer than her sister before he turned back to the head. “You see, the arm is too simple,” he told them, trying to get his mind back on track and focus on what had originally brought him here, “But the head’s perfect.”

“Oh, so you’re going to trace the signal,” Kira said, appearing beside the Doctor and causing him to jump.

“What?” he asked, looking to her in confusion.

“The head. You said that the mannequins where being controlled by....” Kira trailed off, noticing the way the Doctor was watching her, “What?” it was her turn to ask.

“Nothing,” the Doctor muttered as he finished hooking up the head. When he was finished, he turned back to the sisters, the younger having moved around the room as she investigated the ship. “Right,” he said, gaining their attention and once again noticing how calm Kira seemed to be, where as her sister looked like she was about to pass out, “Where do you want to start?” he asked.

“Um....the inside’s bigger than the outside?” Rose asked.

“Yes,” the Doctor replied.

“So this is alien then?” Kira asked, glancing up from the grating she was looking under.

“Yup,” the Doctor agreed, though he frowned when he heard the blonde mutter to herself.

“That lying arsehole,” Kira huffed as she stood up, brushing her hands against her jeans, “What?” she asked when she noticed the Doctor once again frowning at her.

“Are you alien?” Rose’s voice cut any reply the Doctor was going to say and he looked to her.

“Yes,” he nodded, though Rose just stared at him, “Is that alright?” he asked, noticing that the older sister was not dealing with his ship as well as the younger was.

“Yeah,” Rose breathed rather quickly, causing Kira to look at her in concern, realising that this may be becoming a bit much for Rose.

“It’s called the TARDIS, this thing,” the Doctor said, looking at his ship with a smile, “T-A-R-D-I-S, that’s Time And Relative Dimension In Space.”

Rose let out a small sob and Kira was quick to approach her sister, shooting the Doctor a glare as he continued.

“That’s okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us.”

“I’ll give you culture shock,” Kira grumbled as she hugged her sister.

“Did they kill him?” Rose asked suddenly, causing the Doctor to frown and Kira look at her sister in confusion. Seeing their expressions, Rose suddenly grew angry. “Mickey? Did they kill Mickey?” she snapped, “Is he dead?”

“Oh....” the Doctor frowned, “I didn’t think of that,” he said.

“What?” Kira felt like she was repeating herself when Rose glared at her, “He’s not my boyfriend. And besides, I highly doubt that they would have.”

“He’s _my_ boyfriend,” Roe growled as she pushed her sister away and turned to the Doctor.

“Ah, guys,” Kira said as she noticed something, though neither seemed to notice her.

“You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn’t even think!” Rose shouted at the Doctor.

“Guys!” Kira snapped, and when the pair looked to her, she pointed behind the Doctor, “Is the head supposed to melt?” she asked.

“Melt?” the Doctor asked before turning to what the blonde was pointing at, “Oh, no, no, no, no, no, NO!” he shouted as he frantically worked around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers as he went.

“What are you doing?!” Rose exclaimed as the ship started shaking and she grabbed a hold of something, Kira watching on beside her, although the younger sister’s expression was more interested than frantic.

“Reviving the signal, it’s fading!” the Doctor explained, “Wait, I’ve got it....” he trailed off when he checked a small screen and his eyes widened, “No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!” he shouted and the TARDIS shook, “Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!”

The moment the ship stopped shaking, the Doctor was already rushing towards the doors.

“That was wicked,” Kira exclaimed, only to yelp when Rose hit her arm....again.

“You’re not helping,” Rose hissed and Kira just rolled her eyes.

“Wanna see where we are?” Kira asked, though she didn’t wait for Rose to reply before she also left the ship.

“You can’t go out there, it’s not safe!” Rose cried after Kira, but the younger blonde vanished through the doors.


	5. Oblivious

When Kira stepped out of the TARDIS, she whistled in amazement when she noticed that they were now on an embankment by the Thames, opposite the London Eye.

“I lost the signal,” the Doctor grumbled, ignoring the blonde as he looked around, “I got so close.”

“We’ve moved,” Rose remarked as she cautiously stepped out of the TARDIS, causing her sister to turn to her with a grin.

“I know, right. It’s awesome,” Kira said, only for Rose glare at her.

“How can you be enjoying this?” Rose snapped, feeling overwhelmed by what had just happened.

Kira shrugged, “How can you not?” she replied before turning to the Doctor, “How does it fly?” she asked him.

The man barely glanced at her as he replied, still feeling upset about losing the signal, “Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Really?” Kira crossed her arms across her chest, “Cause to me, it sounds like space and time travel.”

Her comment had the Doctor turning to her, “How do you know that?” he asked her, his eyes narrowing.

“Oh, I know a guy who knew a guy,” the younger blonde stated with a wave of her hand as she turned back to the TARDIS, “Though he never said anything about aliens,” she muttered under her breath.

The Doctor frowned as he watched her approach his ship, suddenly wondering just who Kira Tyler was. She hadn’t reacted as he had expected at all to his ship, and her earlier curiosity had him wondering if this _guy_ she knew had met him before.

“But if we’re somewhere else,” Rose’s voice cut through the silence, “What about that headless thing? It’s still on the loose.”

“It melted with the head,” the Doctor said as he shook his head, getting his mind back on why he was here. The mystery behind Kira would have to wait until after he had dealt with the mannequins. “Are you going to witter on all night?” he asked, looking to Rose.

“I have to tell his mother....” Rose trailed off, only to grow furious once again when Kira and the Doctor looked at her questioningly, “Mickey!” she shouted, “I’ll have to tell his mother he’s dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!”

“Ah, Rose,” Kira whispered as she leant toward her sister, “Mickey’s mother’s dead,” she reminded her....only to once again end up rubbing her arm after Rose punched her. “Will you stop that!” she hissed.

“Not until you grow a brain,” Rose hissed right back before turning to the Doctor, “And you!” she seethed, “You _are_ alien,” she told the man as he roll his eyes.

Rose went to walk away, but paused when the Doctor spoke.

“Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey....”

“Yeah, he’s not a kid,” Rose said as she turned back to the man.

The Doctor rolled his eyes again, glancing at Kira who just shrugged. “It’s because I’m trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?” he asked, sounding exasperated.

“Hey, I take offence to that!” Kira cried indignantly, only to glare at the Doctor when he smirked and shrugged his own shoulders.

“Will you two quit it!” Rose snapped, glaring at the pair.

Kira rolled her eyes, unaffected by her sisters temper as she looked to the Doctor. “If you’re an alien, how come you sound like you’re from the North?” she asked curiously.

“Lot’s of planets have a North,” the Doctor replied as he turned away from the pair.

“Really?” Kira perked as she tilted her head, “Any close to Earth?”

Rose sighed in exasperation at her sister, wondering how Kira could be so calm about what was going on as the Doctor turned to the younger blonde with furrowed brows.

“And why does your ship look like a police box from the 1950’s?” Kira continued to question.

The Doctor patted the side of his ship with a fond smile, “It’s a disguise,” he told her.

“That’s a disguise?” Kira asked in disbelief as she looked to the TARDIS, “Doesn’t really blend in,” she muttered.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and Rose just looked between them with her mouth open in shock.

“So....” Kira drawled as she rocked back on her feet, “What’s with the killer mannequins? Like, what do they have against us?” she asked.

The Doctor glanced at her as he leant against his ship, “Nothing, it loves you. You’ve got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air....perfect,” he explained with a grin, “Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It’s food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein planets rotted, so Earth....dinner!”

“Any way of stopping it?” Rose asked, finally deciding to re-join the conversation.

The Doctor was still grinning as he produced a tube of blue liquid from his jacket. “Anti-plastic!”

“Anti-plastic?” Rose and Kira questioned together as they looked to the tube.

“Anti-plastic,” the Doctor repeated, “But first I’ve got to find it. How do you hide something that big in a city this small?” he questioned as he approached the Thames as he looked around.

“Hold on....hide what?” Kira questioned, her eyebrows furrowing.

“The transmitter,” the Doctor explained, “The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.”

“What’s it look like?” Rose asked as Kira’s eyes slid in the direction of the London Eye and a smirk appeared on the younger blondes face.

“Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London,” he said as he paced around rather agitated, looking for any clue.

Kira stepped up beside Rose and nudged her sister before gesturing to the Eye and Rose was soon smiling as well.

“Wouldn’t happen to look like a huge metal structure....like a dish?” Kira asked the Doctor with a raised eyebrow.

“Exactly,” the Doctor agreed as he turned to the sisters, his back to the London Eye, “Like a wheel. Close to where we’re standing,” he continued, not registering the sister’s expressions as they glanced at each other, “Must be completely invisible.”

Kira bit her tongue when she almost laughed at the man’s expression and Rose nudged her.

“What?” the Doctor asked, frowning at the pair.

Rose nodded to the Eye and the Doctor turned around, but still failed to see the massive wheel.

“What?” the man repeated as he turned back to the sisters and Kira couldn’t help it as she doubled over with laughter. “What is it? What?” he asked again, suddenly growing frustrated.

“Doc-Doctor, the London Eye,” Kira managed to get out as she tried to get herself under control, only to continue laughing when the Doctor turned around again and it finally clicked.

“Oh....fantastic!” he remarked with a grin before dashing off.

“Come on,” Rose said as she dragged her sister along after the man.

“He....oh, God’s....” Kira wheezed as she followed.

\----

When the pair finally caught up to the Doctor, Kira had managed to get herself under control, though she was still grinning.

“Think of it,” the Doctor said as they came to a stop at the foot of the London Eye, “Plastic, all over the world. Every articial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables....”

“The breast implants....”Rose added, causing Kira to wrinkle her nose.

“Nothing like death by implant,” the younger blonde muttered.

“Still,” the Doctor said, shaking his head at the pair, “We’ve found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath.”

“What about the service tunnels?” Kira asked as she ran off to where she knew where one of the entrances were. “Like this one,” she added, looking back to the Doctor and Rose as she pointed down to a manhole cover at the foot of the wall she was looking over.

The pair joined her and the Doctor grinned, “Looks good to me,” he told her before the trio ran down the stairs towards the manhole.

The Doctor pulled the lid off the manhole and a red light could be seen as smoke poured out. Rose and Kira shared a glance as the Doctor climbed down the ladder first and Kira grinned.

“Age before beauty,” she remarked, stepping back.

“Thanks,” Rose replied as she started climbing down after the Doctor, only to pause when she realised what her sister had said. “Hey!”

“You two coming?” the Doctor’s voice called and Rose shot Kira a glare as she continued her descent.

Kira couldn’t help but snicker as she followed.

\----

“Well, this is rather inviting,” Kira whispered as she walked through the door the Doctor had opened and down some steps, causing both the Doctor and Rose to roll their eyes at her.

The Doctor pointed towards a huge, orange mass in the middle of the chamber. “The Nestene Consciousness, that’s it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature.”

“Well, then,” Rose said as she looked to the Doctor, “Tip in your anti-plastic and let’s go.”

“What?” Kira gapped at her sister before turning to the Doctor, “You’re not gonna kill it, are you? Like, I know that it controls the killer mannequins and all that, but you said that it’s only here to try and survive.”

The man blinked at Kira, rather surprised by her words. Out of both sisters, he would have thought that Kira would have been the one to tell him to kill it. He shook his head, “I’m not here to kill it,” he told them and Kira’s shoulders relaxed, “I’ve got to give it a chance.”


	6. The Journey Begins

The trio continued down some more steps and the Doctor leant over a railing and addressed the Consciousness.

“I seek an audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.”

The Consciousness flexed in the vat it was in and the Doctor grinned.

“Thank you. That I might have permission to approach,” the Doctor continued as if he could understand the blob of molten plastic.

“Is he serious?” Kira asked her sister as the Doctor started heading down closer to the Consciousness, though the older blonde didn’t hear her as she had spotted someone.

“Oh, my God!” Rose exclaimed as she ran towards Mickey, “Mickey! It’s okay! It’s alright!” she said as she squatted down next to her boyfriend.

Kira rolled her eyes, noticing that the Doctor had done the same thing when he saw the older blonde run off.

“That thing down there, the liquid,” Mickey said as he hugged Rose tightly, “Rose, it can talk!”

“You’re stinking!” Rose’s nose wrinkled as she pulled away from Mickey and looked to her sister and the Doctor, “Kira! Doctor! They kept him alive!”

“Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy,” the Doctor replied, not really caring.

“You knew and you never said?” Rose shouted at him in outrage.

“Uh, Rose,” Kira cut in, raising an eyebrow at her sister, “I did say that it was possible they hadn’t killed him.”

“And like I’d believe you!” Rose snapped, “You don’t even like Mickey!”

“Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?” the Doctor asked as he looked at them with a frown.

Kira pursed her lips, but didn’t respond as the Doctor had already turned back to the vat as Rose helped Mickey to his feet.

“Am I addressing the Consciousness?” the Doctor continued as if there hadn’t been an interruption and the Consciousness flexed again. “Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?”

Kira snorted at the Doctor’s words, trying to stop herself from laughing and the Doctor glanced at her with a grin before he looked back to the vat as it moved in what appeared, to Kira at least, to be a negative manner.

“Oh, don’t give me that, it’s an invasion! Plain an simple!” the Doctor snapped, “Don’t talk about constitutional rights!”

“What’s going on?” Kira asked as she approached the Doctor, her eyes wide as the Consciousness reared what looked to be its head angrily.

“I. Am. Talking!” the Doctor snapped, and Kira jumped at his voice, though she was quick to realise he was still addressing the Consciousness. “This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they’re capable of so much more. I’m asking you on their behalf – please, just go.”

“Least it wasn’t apes....” Kira grumbled under her breath, unsure if she should feel disgruntled by the Doctor’s words or not.

The Doctor glanced at her, his eyebrows furrowing but Rose’s frightened voice cut through the air.

“Kira! Doctor!”

The pair looked to her, only to be grabbed by some mannequins that had approached them from behind.

“Let me go!” Kira snapped as she tried to get out of the hold of the two that had grabbed her, seeing the Doctor in a similar position. Her eyes widened when she saw one of the mannequins pull the vial of anti-plastic from the Doctor’s coat and she renewed her struggles.

“That was just insurance!” the Doctor cried to the Consciousness, “I wasn’t going to use it.”

The Consciousness flexed angrily and Kira looked to the Doctor as he continued, her eyes scanning over the mannequins that were holding him.

“I was not attacking you. I’m here to help. I’m not your enemy. I swear, I’m not....” the Doctor trailed off as the molten plastic continued to move around angrily in its vat. “What do you mean?” he asked.

A door on a level above them opened to reveal the TARDIS and both the Doctor’s and Kira’s eyes widened, along with Rose who had been trying to get Mickey to release her to help her sister.

“Oh, oh no, honestly no!” the Doctor exclaimed as he looked back to the Consciousness, “Yes, that’s my ship.”

The molten plastic roared and the Doctor blanched.

“That’s not true,” he said, and Kira glanced at him, hearing the change in his tone. “I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn’t my fault!” he continued, “I couldn’t save your world! I couldn’t save any of them!”

“What’s it doing?!” Rose shouted at him, her eyes going between her sister and the Doctor.

“It’s the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology. It’s terrified!” the Doctor replied, his voice panicked as he glanced to Kira who had renewed her struggles to get the mannequins to release her. “It’s going into the final phase. It’s starting the invasion!”

“Rose, just get out! Kira shouted as she tried to get the mannequins to release her, but only succeeded in getting them to tighten their hold on her and she hissed in pain as their plastic hands clamped down like vices on her wrists and shoulders.

Rose, despite her sister’s words, pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

“Rose! Is this really the time for a phone call?!” Kira shouted in frustration when she heard her sister speaking with someone.

“Kira, I’m sorry,” the Doctor told her, causing the blonde to look at him in confusion.

“What are you going on about?” she asked through gritted teeth as she managed to get one of the mannequins to shift their hold on her wrist. “If anyone should be sorry, it’s that lump of plastic,” she glared at the Consciousness and it roared as it sent out the activation signal and blue electricity started to appear around it.

“It’s the activation signal!” the Doctor shouted, “It’s transmitting!”

“Oh, and here I was defending that molten piece of sh-“

“Rose, just run!” the Doctor shouted.

“The end of the world....”Rose breathed as she looked around at what was happening.

“Get out, Rose! Just get out!” Kira shouted at her sister as the mannequins started trying to drag her forwards.

“The stairs are gone!” Rose exclaimed after a part of the ceiling collapsed on top of the exit and she turned to the TARDIS and tried to get inside it, but the door wouldn’t budge, “I haven’t got the key!”

“We’re gonna die!” Mickey shouted pitifully.

“Not if I can help it,” Kira growled as she tried to reach behind her back, seeing her sister and Mickey cowering in front of the TARDIS. “Should have known there was a reason as to why he gave me this.”

The Doctor glanced at Kira with a frown, unsure what she was talking about, only for his eyes to widen when she pulled out a gun and shot one of the mannequins holding her.

“Where did you get that?!” he asked as the blonde was quick to get the second one to release her.

“A guy,” Kira said with a grin as she kicked one of the mannequins that were holding the Doctor and caused it to release him.

The Doctor was quick to push the second mannequin into the vat, along with the anti-plastic that the dummy was still holding. He turned to Kira and blinked in surprise when he realised that the gun she was holding was not something from the twenty-first century, though he was quick to break from his shock when the Consciousness started to writhe and scream as the anti-plastic did what it had been made to do.

“Now we’re in trouble,” the Doctor said, turning back to Kira.

“And we weren’t before?” the younger blonde snapped.

“Kira, come on!” Rose shouted as the Consciousness started to explode and the signal it had been transmitting was cut off.

The Doctor grabbed Kira’s hand and they ran to the TARDIS and he was quick to unlock it.

Kira glanced back to the Consciousness and frowned, only to be dragged inside by Rose who slammed the door closed behind them.

Just before the whole chamber went up in flames, the TARDIS dematerialized.

\----

The moment the TARDIS landed, Mickey was the first to rush out....backwards.

The young man fell over as he looked at the TARDIS, his face terrified as he backed up to a wall.

Rose followed after him, once again pulling out her phone and dialled the same number as before.

Kira tried to follow her sister, but the Doctor stopped her by grabbing her arm and she turned to the man, raising an eyebrow.

“Where did you get that gun?” he asked, glancing to the weapon that was still in the younger blondes hand.

“Oh, this thing?” Kira smirked as she held up the gun, “Like I said, a-"

“Guy, yes, I know,” the Doctor frowned, “But that’s a blaster. That’s not even from this century.”

“Fifty-first,” Kira confirmed, though she frowned when she looked to the weapon, “Kinda useless now, though. Something about the battery and only having enough charge for one shot. Told to keep it in case of an emergency.”

“Who gave it to you?” the Doctor questioned, but Kira could pick up a slight edge to his voice and pulled her arm from his grip and took a step away from the man with a frown.

“What does it matter to you?” she asked as she slipped the gun away, “Doubt you’d know him anyways.”

“I’ve been around a bit,” the Doctor told the blonde, “Quite possibly I’ve run into this.... _guy_.”

Kira was about to say something when Rose’s voice reached them.

“Come on, Kira. Mum’s fine!”

The younger blonde looked at the Doctor for a moment longer before walking out of the TARDIS, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Mickey as he whimpered on the ground beside Rose.

She missed the Doctor’s eyes narrow on her retreating form before following, though he stopped at the doorway of his ship. The Doctor couldn’t help but wonder just who Kira Tyler was, nor could he help but be curious about just how a twenty-first century human seemed to have contact with someone from the fifty-first.

“Everything okay?” Rose asked her sister, noticing Kira’s frown, though it disappeared at her question.

“Yeah, fine,” Kira lied, glancing at the Doctor.

“Nestene Consciousness?” the Doctor said, drawing the attention away from Kira when he snapped his fingers, realising that Rose may not even know about Kira’s mysterious friend, “Easy.”

Rose looked to him with a grin as she shook her head, “You were useless in there,” she told him, “You’d be dead if it wasn’t for my sister....” she trailed off and looked to Kira, “When did you get a gun?” she questioned curiously.

“Yes, I would,” the Doctor cut in and Kira looked to him in confusion, wondering why he wasn’t saying anything to Rose, “Thank you,” he said honestly to the younger sister before he straightened, “Right then! I’ll be off! Unless, uh....I don’t know....” he tugged on his ear, looking at the two sister’s, though his gaze lingered on Kira, “You could come with me?” he offered, still curious about the mystery behind Kira.

Kira’s eyebrows raised in surprise at his offer while Rose shoved her hands in her pockets, looking uncertain.

“This box isn’t just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge,” the Doctor continued, seeing their expressions.

“Don’t!” Mickey exclaimed, “He’s an alien! He’s a thing!”

“You’re a thing,” Kira shot the young man a look, missing the Doctor’s lip twitch upwards.

“He’s _not_ invited,” the Doctor pointed at Mickey before looking between the sister’s again, “What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh....anywhere.”

“Is it always this dangerous?” Rose questioned, unintentionally cutting off Kira as she went to say something.

The Doctor nodded, “Yeah.”

Mickey wrapped his arms around Rose’s legs like a child and Kira snorted at his actions.

“Yeah, I can’t....” Rose said, though she sounded uncertain, “I’ve gotta go and find our mum and um....someone’s gotta look after this stupid lump....” she gave a small laugh as she patted Mickey on the back, “And Kira has school.”

“Ah, about that....” Kira said, looking at Rose with a sheepish expression. She winced when her sister glared at her, “I....uh....I actually haven’t gone to school for almost a year now....” she told Rose.

“What?!” Rose exclaimed.

Kira shifted closer to the Doctor and the TARDIS, willing to take the man up on his offer if it got her away from her sister. Anything was better than dealing with the infamous Tyler temper.

“Mum sent you to that university because you wanted to go, and now you’re telling me you dropped out?!” Rose shouted.

The Doctor tugged at his ear again, looking between the sister’s as Kira replied, “Of course I didn’t drop out,” she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, “In fact, I passed with flying colours.”

Rose deflated at that, her eyes growing wide. “What?” she breathed.

Kira turned to the Doctor, “That offer still up for grabs?” she asked the man.

“Sure,” the Doctor said as he stepped aside to allow Kira passed and the younger blonde gave her sister one last look before entering the ship.

The Doctor turned to Rose, but the older blonde was still shocked by what her sister had just said and without a word, he closed the door and headed up to the console before he set his ship into the time vortex.

He glanced at Kira, noticing her frowning at the console and sighed. “She didn’t know?” he asked, causing the blonde to look to him.

Kira snorted despite herself as she answered, “There’s a lot of things that Rose doesn’t know about me anymore.”

“Like that guy,” the Doctor said, still intrigued by who this person was Kira kept mentioning.

Kira sighed and nodded, “Like the guy,” she agreed.

“Would you like her to come?” the Doctor questioned, looking away from Kira and back to the console as he fiddled with a dial.

“Doubt she'd want to,” Kira snorted, “She rather enjoys eating chips and watching the telly,” she said, repeating the Doctor's words when they had first met.

The Doctor snorted at that before he glanced at Kira. “You know this ship travels in time, but does she?”

Kira raised an eyebrow and the Doctor grinned before rushing around the console, aiming to land moments after he had left.

The younger blonde held onto the console as the ship shook. “Does it always shake?” she asked, though her reply was only another grin as the TARDIS landed and the Doctor rushed to the door and opened it.

“By the way....did I mention, it also travels in time?”


	7. End of the World

“Right then,” the Doctor turned to the sisters after Rose had joined them inside the TARDIS, “Kira and Rose Tyler, you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What’s it going to be?”

The sisters shared a glance before Rose spoke up, “Forwards.”

The Doctor pressed a few buttons before looking back to the sisters. “How far?” he asked.

“A hundred years,” Kira piped up, saying the first number that came to her.

He pulled a lever and turned a nob and Kira and Rose held on as the ship lurched before it stopped.

“There you go, step outside those doors, it’s the twenty-second century,” the Doctor said with a nod to the doors.

Kira glanced at them with a raised eyebrow as her sister exclaimed, “You’re kidding.”

“That’s a bit boring though,” the Doctor continued, causing the younger blonde to look back at him, “Do you want to go further?”

“Fine by me!” was Rose’s quick reply, though Kira just shrugged her shoulders and nodded when the Doctor looked to her, getting a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that she had forgotten something. She just couldn’t remember what.

The Doctor grinned as he started up the engines again. When they stopped he looked to the sisters. “Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it’s the year 12,005, the New Roman Empire.”

“You think you’re so impressive,” Rose teased, nudging her sister who only rolled her eyes in response.

“I _am_ so impressive!” the Doctor shot back.

“You wish,” Kira huffed, earning herself a raised eyebrow from the Time Lord.

“Right then, you asked for it,” he told her, “I know just where to go. Hold on,” he said as he pumped a lever furiously, causing the sisters to hold on to the console once again, though this time the ride was a lot bumpier.

There was a pinging noise and the TARDIS stopped.

“Where are we?” Rose questioned, only for the Doctor to nod towards the door, not saying a word. She looked to her sister, smiling excitedly, though Kira was a bit more cautious.

“What’s out there?” the younger blonde asked and her reply only was another nod towards the doors.

“Come on,” Rose said, grabbing her sister’s hand and dragging her out of the doors.

Whatever Kira had been expecting when she stepped out of the TARDIS doors, the wooden room she and her sister found themselves in was not it.

“Okay, then,” she muttered as she walked down the steps, her eyes scanning the room for any surprises.

The Doctor and Rose followed, the former using his screwdriver on one of the walls, only for the shutters to open and reveal an enormous window.

“Whoa,” Kira breathed as she approached the window that showed a view of her home planet.

The Doctor grinned, seeing both sisters in similar states as he stepped up beside them. “You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you’re going to get killed by eggs, or beef, or global warming, or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day....hold on....” he looked to his watch, “This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world.”

The sisters shared a glance at the Doctor’s words before looking back out to the view.

\----

 _‘Shuttles Five and Six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite,’_ a computer’s voice spoke over a tannoy as the Doctor and two sisters walked down a corridor.

“So, when it says ‘guests’, does that mean people?” Rose questioned, hearing the announcement.

The Doctor shrugged, “Depends what you mean by people,” he replied.

“She means people,” Kira spoke up, pointing to Rose, “Though I’m starting to guess that ‘people’ isn’t a term only used for humans,” she remarked, starting to think about a lot of conversations she had had with Jack and that they may have been a lot less boring than what she had first thought.

“What, you mean aliens?” Rose asked, looking to her sister, “But what are they doing on board this spaceship? What’s it all for?”

The Doctor pulled out his sonic again and used it on a door as he replied, “It’s not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn.”

Kira wrinkled her nose at that while Rose gapped. “What for?” the older blonde continued to question.

The door opened and the Doctor slipped his sonic away.

“Fun,” he replied as they entered the next room, which looked to be a large observation gallery. “Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I meant is-“

“The rich,” Kira rolled her eyes, “Figures,” she muttered as she looked around the room, missing the Doctor shake his head at her.

Rose couldn’t help it as her gaze was drawn to her and her sister’s home planet, only for something to hit her. “But, hold on, they did this once on ‘Newsround Extra’,” she said, causing Kira to look away from the Harry Potter book that was in one of the display cases and walk over to where Rose and the Doctor were standing.

“The sun expanding,” the older blonde continued, “That takes hundreds of years.”

“Millions,” both Kira and the Doctor corrected.

“But the planet's now the property of the National Trust,” the Doctor continued, only for Kira to cut him off.

“National Trust? How can someone own a planet?”

The Time Lord didn’t reply, only looked at her with an expression that had the younger blonde rolling her eyes at him before looking back out to the view, though she wasn’t quite for long when something caught her eye.

“They’ve been keeping it preserved,” the Doctor tried again, only to be interrupted by Kira again.

“What are those?” she asked, pointing to some tiny glints of light orbiting the Earth.

“If you’d let me finish, I was getting to that,” the Doctor told her as Rose jabbed her sister in the side, trying to tell her to be quiet.

“Fine,” the younger blonde huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

“Those are gravity satellites. They’re what’s holding back the sun,” the Doctor explained.

“The planet looks the same as ever,” Rose observed before glancing to the Doctor, “I thought the continents shifted and things.”

“They did,” the Time Lord agreed, “But the Trust shifted them back. That's the Classic Earth. But now the moneys run out, nature takes over!”

Kira, who was burning with so many questions, just raised an eyebrow at the Doctor's statement, and at Rose who actually seemed to be listening to every word the man said.

It wasn’t that unusual for Kira to keep quite around her sister, and was part of the reason she had left to go to university. Rose had always been a little self-absorbed and hadn’t once shown an interest in schooling or even in what Kira was doing while away from home. Most of the time, it was Kira who would check in on her sister and mother, and although the younger blonde knew their mother did try, raising two daughters on her own was a lot of work and Kira never held anything against Jackie.

“How long has it got?” Rose asked, not even noticing when Kira wandered off again, wanting to see what other ‘relics' she could recognise.

The Doctor looked to his watch, glancing at Kira to make sure she wasn’t going to get into trouble. “About half an hour,” he looked back to Rose, “And the planet gets roasted.”

“Is that why we’re here?” Rose asked, turning to look at the Doctor, “I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?”

“I’m not saving it,” the Time Lord replied, causing Kira to glance at them curiously, “Time's up.”

“But what about the people?” Rose exclaimed, horrified.

“It's empty! They’re all gone,” he explained, “All left.”

Rose looked back to the window as realisation spread across her face. “Just me then,” she muttered, causing the Doctor to frown and Kira to just turn away from them.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she was confronted by a blue alien.

“Who the hell are you?” the Steward asked rudely.

“Oh! That’s nice, thanks,” Kira snarked back, causing the Doctor and Rose to turn towards them, the latter's face paling when she remembered her sister was with them.

“But, how did you get in?” the Steward questioned, clearly stressed, “This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They’re on their way any second now!”

Before Kira could say anything, the Doctor stepped forwards, pulling something out of his jacket. “That's me, I’m a guest, look!” he stated, flashing the small leather wallet he had pulled out to the Steward, “Look, there you see? It’s fine, see? The Doctor plus two. I’m the Doctor and this is Rose and Kira Tyler. They’re my plus two. That all right?”

“Well....” the Steward stammered, clearing wrong-footed, “Obviously.”

The Doctor grinned at the alien while Rose just stared at the Steward. Kira, however, was looking at the wallet the Time Lord had produced.

“Apologies, et cetera,” the Steward continued, “If you’re on-board, we’d better start. Enjoy.”

Nodding at the alien, the Doctor then turned to the sisters after the Steward walked off, showing them the card he had shown the alien.

Rose looked rather confused, though Kira just raised an eyebrow.

“The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time,” the Doctor explained.

“You have psychic paper?” Kira asked, earning a surprised look from the Time Lord as he put said paper back into his jacket.

“Wait, you know what it is?” he questioned before frowning, “Let me guess, that _guy_?” he asked, really curious to know more about this man she had mentioned earlier.

Kira shrugged, not really wanting to talk about Jack.

Before the Doctor could ask another question, Rose spoke up, “He's blue.”

“Yeah,” the Time Lord agreed, not really seeing the point.

“Okay....” the older blonde trailed off, rather overwhelmed with just seeing an alien.

“Why is he blue?” Kira asked curiously, looking to the Steward as he approached a microphone at the other end of the suite.

“Why are you pink?” the Doctor retorted with a raised eyebrow, smirking at the younger sister.

Kira opened her mouth to say something before snapping it closed. “Point,” she said instead as the Steward spoke.

“We have in attendance, the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Kira Tyler. Thank you! All staff to their positions,” the alien said and clapped his hands.

A lot of blue aliens, whom Kira had guessed to be the staff, started scurrying around.

“Hurry now!” the Steward continued, “Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the Forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa.”

Kira had to bite her tongue when three walking trees entered the suite, not wanting to say anything that might land her into trouble.

“There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace,” the Stewart explained, “If you can keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon.”

The Doctor smiled cheerily as Rose looked on bewildered. Kira on the other hand nudged the Doctor's side, causing him to glance at her.

“What did he mean by gifts?” she questioned, causing the Doctor to pause. “You....” Kira sighed, shaking her head, “Clueless,” she muttered before reaching for her bag, only to realise she didn’t have it.

“What’s wrong?” the Doctor asked, seeing the panicked look that overcame Kira's face.

“My bag, I left it behind,” she explained, swallowing heavily. Jack was going to _kill_ her for losing it.

“Hey, I’m sure it’ll still be ther-" the Time Lord begun, onto for Kira to shake her head quickly.

“You don’t understand, Doctor. I _need_ that bag,” she stressed, trying to keep her breaths even and not panic.

The Doctor was taken aback by Kira's tone. It was the first time he had seen her so panicked and wasn’t too sure what had brought it on. Even getting attacked by the mannequins hadn’t caused her to react this way and he wondered what was so important about her bag.

“What’s so important about you bag?” Rose questioned, and before her younger sister could reply, someone else spoke up.

“Is everything okay?” a feminine voice questioned, causing the three time travellers to glance in the direction of the voice and found Jabe looking at them worriedly, her two companions standing on either side of her while they held trays with little shoots in them.

“Yeah, fine,” Kira managed to smile at the tree, “Just, er....” she glanced to the Doctor and Rose before making something up on the spot, “Just misplaced our gifts, that’s all.”

“Well, if it wouldn’t cause any trouble,” Jabe replied as she looked between the three travellers, “I could help you find them.”

“Oh, no. That won’t be necessary,” the Doctor told her with a grin, “I’m sure we can manage without them.”

Jabe raised an eyebrow before nodding. “In any case, the Gift of Peace,” she said as she picked up a cutting off the tray and handed it to the Doctor, “I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather.”

“Thank you!” the Doctor said before he passed the pot to a bewildered Rose, “Yes, now our gifts....erm....” He cleared his throat as he started feeling his jacket for something.

Kira rolled her eyes as she pushed the Doctor to the side as she muttered “Utterly oblivious.” She looked to Jabe with a smile, “In return, I give you air from my lungs,” she said before blowing gently onto Jabe’s face, who closed her eyes briefly.

“How....intimate,” the walking tree muttered and Kira smirked.

“There’s plenty more where that came from,” she replied with a wink.

“I bet there is....” Jabe murmured, looking the younger blonde up and down before moving off to the next guest.

Rose stared at her sister in shock, unbelieving that her sister had just flirted with a tree.

“Can cross that off my newest bucket list,” Kira said with a grin, looking back to the Doctor and Rose, only to pause at their expressions. “What, she was a tree....well, a walking and talking one at that. But a tree none the less.”

“You, you just flirted with a tree,” Rose stammered.

“Hey, a gift’s a gift,” Kira replied with a shrug, causing the Doctor to snort.

“Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe,” the Steward’s voice called and the trio turned to watch as a large jar with an equally large head inside being wheeled through the doors, just as the Moxx of Balhoon approached them.

“My felicitations on this historical happenstance,” the alien said as he stopped in front of them, “I give you the gift of bodily saliva.”

Kira had to bit her tongue, hard, when he spat accurately and hit her sister in her left eye. The Doctor however, didn’t hide is amusement as he laughed. “Thank you very much,” he said as Rose rubbed the spit out of her eye, glaring at her sister who’s shoulders were quaking with suppressed laughter.

The next to approach them were the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

“Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs,” the Time Lord said before breathing heavily over them all.

“A gift of peace in all good faith,” one of the aliens replied, holding out a large silver egg.

The Doctor took it off the creature and threw it up in the air and caught it before handing it to Kira.

“Why do they remind me of Dementor’s?” Kira asked the Doctor as she studied the egg, finding it rather odd.

“Actually, now that you mention it....” the Doctor trailed off before grinning at her, causing the younger blonde to laugh.

Rose was once again staring at her sister, wondering how Kira was enjoying herself when they were surrounded by aliens.

“And last but not least, our very special guest,” the Steward said, causing the trio to glance in his direction, “Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth, The Last Human.”

The Doctor looked to his companions to see their reactions as the sliding doors open. Both sister’s stared in disbelief as what looked to be a vertical trampoline made of human skin was wheeled through the doors. Somehow, and neither sister knew how, it had two eyes and a mouth, lipstick on its lips.

“What the fuck is that?” Kira whispered in her shock.

“The Lady Cassandra O’Brien Dot Delta Seventeen,” the Steward introduced, answering her question.

“Oh, now, don’t stare,” the piece of skin said, startling the younger blonde, “I know, I know it’s shocking, isn’t it? I’ve had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am.”

“This is a joke, right?” Kira questioned as she managed to tear her gaze away from the skin trampoline and look at the Doctor. Only to find him laughing silently, but heartily at their expressions.

“Thin and dainty! I don’t look a day over two thousand,” Cassandra continued before suddenly demanding to be moisturized. “Moisturize me, moisturize me.” One of the two men in white body suits who wheeled her in held up a canister and sprayed the skin.

“Truly, I am The Last Human.”


End file.
